fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven's Federation Arsenals and Equipments
This article is a list of weapons that for the Heaven's Federation. Which along with tactical equipment and most highly advance weaponry. Even the most better armor-piercing ammunition which its a better choice to the FMJ (Full-Metal Jacket) rounds. List of Arsenals and Equipment Melee Weapon(s) BLACKHAWK! Tatang Fixed Blade Knife - Plain Edge.jpeg|BLACKHAWK Tatang Fixed Blade Knight - Plain Edged Stun knife.jpg|Stun Knife CISH2430.jpg|high Frequency Blade 51lMcV5cDXL._SL1000_.jpg|Machete gm_riversideb20072_e.jpg|Stun Rod - MGS: Peace Walker rambo-4-machete-3355-p.jpg|Machete Knife BC-Axe.jpg|Battle Combat Axe Psionic Blade.png|Psionic Blade Kagemitsu_G4_design_(booklet).png|Kagemitsu G4 From SAO|link=http://swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/Kagemitsu_G4 Kagemitsu_G4_parts.png|Parts of a Kagemitsu G4 Astartes_Chainsword_2.jpg|Chainsword = 01. Tactical Knife - From Call of Duty = 02. Stun Knife - From Metal Gear Solid 4 = 03. HF Blade - From Metal Gear series = 04. Machete - From any kinds or MGS = 05. Stun Rod - From MGS: Peace Maker = 06. Kagemitsu - From Sword Art Online is a metal, tube-like weapon that is 3.5 centimeters in diameter and 19.8 centimeters long. On one end, a metal tool that looks like a mountaineering carabiner hangs down. The aperture end is slightly thicker with a black hole in the center. The colour of the weapon can be customised, with twelve choices available, and the energy blade emitted is one meter long. Compared to ordinary swords, the 800 gram Kagemitsu G4 is lighter in weight, which is its main advantage in GGO. However, it also has continuous usage limits due to overheating, as well as battery limits. = 07. Chainsword - The Mk XI Hell's Teeth chainsword is the close-combat weapon of choice among Space Marines, combining terrifying power and great speed. Its silhouette is a symbol of the Imperium's greatest warriors. The standard melee weapon for a Space Marine, with motorized monomolecular-edged teeth capable of slicing through armour, flesh, and bone. Fast and responsive, it is capable of sawing through a variety of enemies. The chainsword has a 4 hit combo which will cause the marine to travel approximately 19 meters forward. It is the fastest of the three weapons available to the Assault Marine, but does the least damage per hit. Pistol(s) MK23_SOCOM.jpg|Mk.23 SOCOM - .45 ACP hk_mk23_mod0_socom_combat_pistol_by_scarlighter-d4wks2s.jpg|SOCOM Pistol Full view Desert Eagle L.B..jpg|Desert Eagle: Long Barrel and Scope Five_Seven.jpg|Five-Seven MGS4-Ruger.jpg|Mk.2 Ruger - Tranquilizer M12 Nova-full.png|M12 Nova M12Nova-Crysis2.jpg|M12 Nova - Custom Hammer.jpg|Hammer .50 3-C2.jpg|Hammer Customization AY69_loadout_icon_big.png|AY69 Machine Pistol 1-C2.jpg|AY69 Customization Baked pistol2-752609.jpg|Blaster Godwyn-Ultima_Bolt_Pistol_Minotaurs.jpg|Bolt Pistol Plasma_Pistol_color.jpg|Plasma Pistol|link=http://fanon-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Plasma_Pisto = 01. Mk.23 SOCOM - A large caliber combat pistol developed by Heckler & Koch at the behest of U.S. Special Operations Command for issue to Navy SEALs. The "Mk" designation indicates that the development was a Navy initiative. It has the .45 caliber size and 'cock and lock' design favored by U.S. soldiers, and comes with a high performance laser aiming module and specially developed suppressor. Holds 12 rounds. Highly effective and reliable, but large and heavy for a sidearm, causing US troops to nickname it "The World's Only Crew-Served Pistol". H&K later streamlined the Mk 23 into the smaller, lighter, more popular (and still available in .45ACP) USP. Nevertheless proved indispensable to Snake during his infiltration of Shadow Moses in 2005. Maintains its high stopping power from medium range and has a slightly larger magazine capacity than other weapons of the same caliber. = 02. Desert Eagle: Long-barrel - is a powerful semi-automatic pistol that is able to fire the .50 Action Express. These rounds have 3 times the initial energy of 45 caliber rounds, and the gun's 26cm length and 2kg weight, almost double that of most military handguns, have often led to it being described as more of a "hand cannon" than pistol. It utilizes a gas operating system similar to that found in many assault rifles, unlike most semi-auto pistols which use the force of recoil to cycle. The standard barrel is 6 inches, but a 10 inch (254mm) barrel variation also exists. Holding 7 rounds, it has extremely strong recoil, and is rather difficult to use effectively. The longer barrel slightly increases muzzle velocity. It is also equipped with a scope enabling the gun to be used longer ranges = 03. Rugar Mk.2 - is equipped with a built-in suppressor, and the bolt is locked in place while firing, making it almost completely silent. However, as a single shot weapon, it is unsuitable for rapid fire. Uses tranquilizer and emotion rounds. While non-lethal, it is a valuable tool for covert infiltration and no-kill completions. Also includes a built-in laser sight for more accurate aiming without needing to use the iron sights. = 04. Five-Seven - was developed to complement its P90 PDW (Personal Defense Weapon). Like the P90, the Five-seveN also shares the same cartridge (5.7mm x 28mm) that is designed to pierce standard body armor. Some other advantages of the pistol include it's low recoil (due to the 5.7mm round), a large 20-round magazine, and weighing in at 726 g (1.6 pounds), it's reasonably light-weight. In spite of this, the Five-seveN has not been widely adopted, primarily due to its high-cost and unusual concept. Even still, it has proven to be a successful design. The capitalization of the "F" and the "N" in Five-seveN are references to the manufacturer of the weapon, Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal, known more commonly as FN Herstal, or simply FN. = 05. M12 Nova - is a semi-automatic pistol. It holds 20 rounds per magazine and up to 120 in reserve, giving it a total of 140 rounds. The gun has moderately low damage compared to the other pistols in the game but has a faster fire rate. The M12 Nova has the second fastest rate of fire out of the four handguns. The M12 Nova trades off damage per shot for a bigger magazine. = 06. Hammer .50 - is a high-caliber pistol, with a slightly faster rate of fire, lower damage, a few extra bullets in its magazine, and the ability to attach a silencer. = 07. Blaster - Standard issue semi-auto energy gun, which results to charged shot = 08. Bolt Pistol - The Bolt Pistol is the standard-issue sidearm of the Space Marines. It is a compact pistol version of the Bolter, and is typically wielded alongside a Space Marine's melee weapon, typically the Chainsword. Unlike the other ranged weapons, all Multiplayer classes can use it. Like the Bolter, it fires small missiles, or 'bolts' (typically .75 calibre). Each self-propelled bolt contains an explosive charge that detonates once it has penetrated the target, blowing it apart from the inside. Effective against a wide variety of targets. The Astartes Mk III Bolt Pistol is a compact, slower-firing version of the Space Marine Boltgun. Designed as a backup weapon, it nonetheless provides ample stopping power. It can kill with one headshot an enemy with no armor. A bolt round does 28 damage to shields and 40 damage to health. = 08. Plasma Pistol - The MK III Sunfury Plasma Pistol fires balls of super-heated plasma, making it a deadly companion to a close-combat weapon. The pistol can also fire a supercharged blast, although doing so is quick to overheat the weapon. The pistol does 15 health, or 30 damage to armor, and supercharged blast can do up to 125 damage (50 normal + 75 armor only). Revolver(s) Starcraft-JimReynor-Pistol-5-800x535.jpg|Revolver with a laser targeter above the barrel - From StarCraft 2 Smith & Wesson Model 500 Scoped.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 500 Scoped Majestic Revolver.jpg|Majestic Revolver 2-C2.jpg|Majestic - Customization AlienIsolation.357Revolver.jpg|.357 Revolver = 01. Revolver - is a repeating terran firearm that consists of multiple chambers and at least one barrel for firing. Despite being a somewhat outdated weapon design, it can still be found in use in the 26th century, as a sidearm for terran marines. It holds six rounds in its firing chamber and is/can be fitted with a laser targeter above the barrel. = 02. Smith & Wesson Model 500 scope - a long range revolver with a massive firepower and high recoil. = 03. Majestic - is a revolver. It carries up to 6 rounds per removable cylinder. It is the most powerful handgun and one of the most powerful single shot weapons in the game, even rivaling the DSG-1's stopping power. The Majestic is more powerful than the Hammer. A weapon using magnum ammo utilizes not larger rounds, but longer cartridges, with more gunpowder packed in. Thus, the same bullet is powered by much more explosive force. It has a slow rate of fire and small ammunition capacity, making it unfit for the needs of the military. It also makes enemies die in a similar fashion to the HMG (sending them flying back a few meters). Also, rarely, the bullet fired from the Majestic will go through the enemy and hit another. = 04. .357 Revolver - is a 6-round, semi-automatic revolver chambered in .357 LR. The revolver was standard issue for security guard purpose and even bodyguard. Shotgun(s) Jackal.jpg|Jackal Jackal-C2b.jpg|Jackal - Customization Marshall.jpg|Marshall 9-C2.jpg|Marshall - Customization PredatorsAA-12.jpg|AA-12 - Drum mag = Marshall - is the latest combat shotgun model from the famous Italy-based manufacturer Corbetta Firearms. Crafted around a durable polymer frame and fitted with a retractable stock, the weapon resembles combat-proven, state-of-the-art technology used by law enforcement, military police and the private security sector for several years. With its high capacity internal magazine, the Marshall can hold a large amount of shells, addressing concerns over limited ammo capacity in previous models. The additional rail mount options provide a new level of adaptation, which enables rapid customization in the field. When using the latest 12 gauge ammunition types, it is even possible to attach compact silencers for covert tactical entry operations. Like its predecessors, the Marshall provides excellent short-range stopping power against all but the most heavily armored targets, making it an essential piece of equipment for riot-control and urban combat operations. The Marshall is more powerful than the Jackal at close range, but at short-medium range, it is outclassed by the Jackal because of the Jackal's higher rate of fire. The Jackal can therefore be considered as the more versatile shotgun, because it can shoot quickly and has a longer range and faster rate of fire. However, the Marshall can attach a suppressor, making it a good shotgun for stealth-based combat. The suppression does reduce damage over range, but shotguns are usually not used beyond close range. = Jackal - is a fully automatic shotgun, the Jackal is a heavy-duty combat shotgun in every sense of the term. While its competitors are based on civilian market models, the main concept behind the Jackal is accurate, low-recoil, rapid-fire delivery of 12 gauge shotgun rounds downrange in an urban combat zone. Despite its expensive price tag, the Jackal is highly sought after by private military contractors and security personnel, who love it for its reliability, high rate of fire and optional high-capacity magazine. There is no target that can withstand a full magazine from the Jackal at point-blank range, and the sheer sound of a Jackal being fired nearby is enough to send adversaries running for cover. The Jackal is a very potent weapon. At a considerable distance (for a shotgun) the Jackal will often produce a kill, while usually consuming a magazine. Extended Magazine helps to counter this, making multi-target engagements quick and painless. Single fire is also a very powerful attachment. The spread of the pellets is lowered and their damage increased. Both together kill at an even further distance while only using a couple shells. The downside is that the fire rate is halved, but the time it takes to kill is still considerably less in most cases. = The Auto Assault-12 (AA-12) - originally designed and known as the Atchisson Assault Shotgun, is a fully automatic combat shotgun developed in 1972 by Maxwell Atchisson. The current 2005 version has been developed over 18 years since the patent was sold to Military Police Systems, Inc. The AA-12 uses an advanced recoil system that means the user feels only around 10% of the recoil typically felt from firing a 12 gauge cartridge. As a result, it is possible to fire the weapon on fully-automatic without a significant reduction in accuracy, at least at the closer ranges where shotguns are typically employed. Its design includes significant tolerances, intended to allow the weapon to operate reliably without cleaning for an extended period of time. Sub-Machine Gun(s) Replica_HK_MP5_K_1.jpg|MP5K tf48_custom_mp5k_sir_by_kainvoke-d7p6yz0.jpg|MP5K - Customized Railing system Feline.jpg|Feline 4-C2.jpg|Feline - Customization K-Volt.jpg|K-Volt 5-C2.jpg|K-Volt - Customization MGS4-MP7.jpg|MP7A1 hk_mp7_lineart_by_masterchieffox-d4niuau.png|MP7A1 - Art Concept Typhoon1080p.png|Typhoon C3-Typhoon.jpg|Typhoon - Customization Typhoon - Information - Crysis3_2013-05-07_16-47-42-51.jpg|Typhoon - Weapon Information Typhoon-Post-10627-0-18272100-1425879881.jpg|Typhoon - weapon model = 01. MP5K - is a 9mm submachine gun of German design, developed in the 1960s by the German small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH. There are over 100 variants of the MP5, including a semi-automatic version. This SMG is designed for close quarters battle use by clandestine operatives and special forces; several variants of the MP5K itself are also available. = 02. K-Volt - As its name suggests, the K-Volt uses electricity to dispatch targets, firing white/blue electrostatic pellets that deliver a powerful jolt on impact. The K-Volt’s ballistics are actually closer to a paintball gun than a regular firearm, being less effective against moving targets because of the strong leading required to score a hit. Though, it can help with stunning enemies and making them vulnerable. The K-Volt is a compliance weapon that provides police officers and private security personnel a ranged, non-lethal option. The gun comes with a magazine size of 50 and 150 reserve shots. Like other electroshock weapons, the risk of a lethal injury always remains, but is much higher with the K-Volt due to its controversial rapid fire mode. = 03. Feline - The Feline is a European-manufactured submachine gun with high capacity magazine and an impressive rate of 1200 RPM when fired in full auto mode. Developed by British weapon specialists, Lank & Linder, it was introduced in 2019 primarily for specialist law enforcement and armed forces worldwide. As of 2023, the Feline is still considered best-of-class, lauded for its dominating rate of fire and compact, ergonomic bullpup design. The Feline utilizes next-gen 4.7mm pistol ammunition with a relatively short cartridge, similar to the 5.7x28mm firing solution utilized by the FN-P90 submachine gun (also a bullpup). The 4.7mm round shares many properties with rifle cartridges, providing close-range stopping power and superior armor penetration compared to the ammunition normally fired by submachine guns. Submachine guns are typically used by police against unarmored targets, or as personal defense weapons for military vehicle crews. The 4.7mm round used by the Feline allows the shooter to engage armored as well as soft targets, and the bullpup configuration shortens the weapon's overall length without compromising barrel length. This permits the weapon to be carried by vehicle crews and used in urban combat, but a longer barrel allows the weapon to perform well at range. This makes it more viable as an all-purpose military weapon than a submachine gun. Th In addition to its compact design, the Feline can mount a number of attachments including a laser pointer and reflex sight to enhance the weapon’s accuracy and combat range. = 04. MP7 - is a German designed personal defense weapon developed along the same concept as the FN Herstal P90. The MP7 was intended to provide military personnel - who are not issued service rifles - with increased fire-power, primarily due to the increased usage and proliferation of body armor; something which most service sidearms perform less effectively against. It can utilize either a 20 or 40-round magazine and it features an ambidextrous fire-selection lever and a rear cocking grip. It can also be fitted with several accessories, such as red dot sights and laser aiming modules. The weapon has been revised several times, before it's final designation as the "MP7A1" in 2003. = 05. Typhoon - is a superposed loaded "shotgun/submachine gun"-hybrid Metal Storm-type weapon system. Typhoon features a 720-round tube-like chamber magazine that supports extreme 30,000 rpm rate of fire that drains said magazine very quickly. with a reflex sight mounted). This weapon are able to carry two whole magazines (a total of 1440 rounds). Compared to the Mk.60, the Typhoon is a man-portable "minigun" that sacrifices accuracy and stopping-power for an extreme shot-density and multi-target suppression capacity. This highly destructive weapon system was designed for decimating hordes of Ceph infantry and dropships in a matter of seconds. The incredibly shot-density spread makes it extremely probable to "critical hit" an enemy's most vulnerable or unarmored spots; even when not aimed at. The Typhoon seems to function using electronically initiated superposed load technology (multiple projectiles loaded nose to tail in a single gun barrel with propellant packed between them), similar to weapon prototypes designed by Metal Storm Minigun. However, the Typhoon most likely incorporates both electromagnetic and Metal storm technologies. As shown in "the 7 wonders of Crysis 3: Episod 4" pellets are stored inside the tube-like chambers without any propellant between them. The magazine itself is divided into two sections: tube-like chambers containing pellets and the battery. Electromagnetic nature of the Typhoon was also confirmed by the Crytek's description of this weapon: "This epitome of human-designed weapons technology uses electromagnetic technology to fire 500 rounds a second." It's simply a Gauss submachine gun combined with improved multiple barrel technology similar to the Metal Storm's solution. Light & Heavy Assault Machine Gun(s) M4 Custom MGS4.jpg|M4 Custom SCAR.jpg|FN SCAR-H (Special Operations Forces Combat Assault Rifle) vaccaroAnthony_starcraft_02.jpg|C-14 Impaler Rifle|link=http://polycount.com/discussion/72221/starcraft-2-c-14-impaler-gauss-rifle/p2 bolter.jpg|Bolter SCARmk20.jpg|SCAR (Superior Combat Assault Rifle) 6-C2.jpg|SCAR - Customization Grendel.jpg|Grendel Crysis2-Grendel.jpg|Grendel - Customization SCARAB.jpg|SCARAB 7-C2.jpg|SCARAB - Customization 108_mk60.jpg|MK.60 MOD 0 Mk.602-Crysis2.jpg|Mk60 - Customization 110_takedown.jpg|Takedown Plasma_Gun_colors.jpg|Plasma Gun X-43_MIKE.jpg|X-43 MIKE HMG.jpg|HMG (Heavy Machine Gun) ChainGun_Heroes_Art1.jpg|Chain Gun (Heavy Minigun) = 01. M4 Custom - is a highly modifiable M4A1 carbine, based on the M16 rifle, primarily used by the U.S. military. In its basic form, the M4 Custom included the following components: * A.R.M.S., Inc. #40L Low Profile Rear Sight. * Knight's Armament Co. M4 Carbine R.A.S. Free Float Rail System (#20208). * Precision Reflex, Inc. (PRI) Flip Up Front Sight. * Troy Industries, Inc. 5.56mm Medieval Muzzle Brake (old version, circa 2005). * Flattop (railed) upper receiver. * 14.5 inch (368.3mm) barrel with M203 notch. * Tritium night sight embedded in the front sight post (visible as a white dot). * A2 grip and six-position collapsible buttstock colored in coyote tan. = 02. FN-SCAR - A powerful, lightweight weapon developed for US Special Operations Command. The FN USA Mk. 17 SCAR is used by PMCs across the world. This highly versatile rifle holds 20 rounds in a magazine and boasts high stopping power. = 03. C-14 Impaler - the C-14 fires hypersonic 8 mm armor-piercing metal "spikes" which can penetrate up to two inches of steel plating. The rounds themselves are encased in steel. The Impaler is fully automatic with a fire rate of 30 rounds per second, although fully automatic fire is discouraged under most circumstances. A capacitor system is used to fire the weapon in short bursts, conserving ammunition and minimizing power requirements. Due to this, the C-14 rifle has high recoil; CMC armor is designed to suppress this. The armor can also supplement the rifle's power supply. The C-14 has been used as automatic base defense weapon, mounted on a tower. The C-14 should not be confused with the AGR-14 rifle. Both are referred to as "assault rifles" but the latter may be a scaled down version of the former. Its frame allows some customization, allowing the user to install a retractable bayonet, laser sights, or an underbarrel grenade launcher. It also features a torch function and can be used in conjunction with a M98 ballistic alloy combat shield. It carries at least 500 rounds per magazine. = 04. SCARAB, or the Mk.21 Superior Combat Assault Rifle, is a more compact, flat-top carbine variant of the SCAR assault rifle. Recently, the SCARAB has also seen extensive deployment in the police and private sector. It is a valuable alternative to submachine guns, offering a compact design without sacrificing fire-power. The weapon can mount a variety of attachments including a silencer, under barrel shotgun, and combat scopes, making it excel at closequarter combat while offering the versatility to adapt to new combat situations on the fly. = 05. Superior Combat Assault Rifle, or SCAR, is the primary assault rifle, holds 40 rounds per magazine, (1 additional round can be chambered, allowing 41 rounds maximum), and the player can carry 280 rounds as maximum ammo in reserve. It is capable of both fully-automatic and semi-automatic fire, and can fire tranquilizing darts (with tactical attachment) and rifle grenades (with grenade launcher attachment). It is accurate enough to be effective at medium to long range, and has a decent rate of fire in fully automatic mode. = 06. Grendel - The Grendel is a high-caliber battle rifle with immense stopping power. Developed by the Ukrainian corporation known as Lisunov Arms, the Grendel is the rifle of choice for a designated marksman to boost his/her effective range and destructive power. It features both semiautomatic and three-round-burst-fire modes. The Grendel fires a 6.8x45mm hollow point round. It can also fire armor-piercing rounds. Its modular design allows for easy customization to provide both short and long-ranged combat options. It has a magazine capacity of 24 rounds, and one additional round can be chambered. The Grendel fills the same battlefield role as the Lingshan -era SCAR, which was chambered for the 6.8x45mm round before being updated to fire the 4mm sabot SCAR. Grendels are ideal as a marksman rifle at medium to long ranges in semi-auto fire, where their high firepower more than offsets the slight increase in recoil. Burst fire is powerful at close range, but the lack of full auto fire, the limited fire speed between bursts, and the small clip can make the user more vulnerable up close than if they were to use weapons such as the SCAR or SCARAB. The Grendel is capable of mounting a wide range of accessories just like its assault rifle counterparts, being configurable for almost any situation, though it cannot mount a silencer (except in multiplayer). The Grendel always provides a 15% Armor Mode efficency reduction,much like the Majestic and Hammer. This means that an Armored target will take 80% damage from the Grendel, rather than 65%. Grendels are particularly useful as all-range weapons against Ceph Troopers and a better option against Ceph in general due to the heightened armor of Ceph units. It first appears next to an ammo cache in a room underneath the elevated roadway on the way to the underground parking garage in the mission "Unsafe Haven". = 07. Takedown is an Advanced Battle Rifle and a semi-automatic, high powered rifle with very good accuracy and high stopping power. It is an excellent weapon for engaging players at a distance as its range and accuracy is capable of rivaling even the DSG's. Because of these traits, many players may choose the Takedown instead as it can lay down a number of shots more quickly, all while retaining its accuracy and damage. Compared to the other rifles (i.e, SCAR), the Takedown deals a much higher level of damage per shot and is more effective at range. However, the Takedown performs rather poorly at close range due to its semi-automatic nature. In a close-quarters engagement, the Takedown can be easily out-shot by most automatic weapons. However, a quick trigger finger with the Rapid Fire Module and well placed aiming can allow the Takedown the win in such a situation. = 08. The MK.60 MOD 0 is a Medium machine gun, made by the Camarillo Solutions. It causes medium-high damage to Ceph units thanks to the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds it uses and is fairly useful against stronger Ceph, such as Ceph Devastators. When an enemy is shot by the MK.60, they are more prone to brief incapacitation by playing a short hurt animation and flying through the air, much like the Majestic and Hammer. Built by Camarillo Solutions, the belt-fed MK.60 serves as a medium/light machine gun. It has a fairly high recoil, but this is compensated by its damage, magazine size, and decent rate of fire. It is considered by many to be the best weapon against Heavies and even Pingers. = 09. Bolter - The standard-issue .998 Godwyn pattern Bolter is the most characteristic weapon in the Space Marine arsenal. Firing self propelled explosive tipped rounds, each bolter is hand crafted and blessed by the chapter's Techmarines. The Astartes Bolter appears superficially similar in layout to a modern firearm, but is actually too large and heavy for a human to wield, and fires rocket-propelled projectiles almost 20mm in caliber that explode after penetrating the target, causing incredible amounts of damage when compared to present-day small arms. = 10. Plasma Gun - The MK XII Ragefire-type Plasma Gun fires charged energy pulses able to damage heavily armored targets. This weapon is deadly, but prone to overheating. Wielders must manage heat carefully lest their weapon shutdown in the heat of battle. Fired continuously, it can fire up to 16 shots before overheating. Holding down the fire button to produce a charged shot will continue to overheat the gun until the shot is released. At a minimum each charged shot will inflict about 40% to the overheating of the gun. Each individual shot does 30 damage to health or 60 to armor, while a charged shot deals 75 armor damage plus ''75 normal damage. = 11. The '''X-43 Microwave Incendiary Klystron Emitter' (MIKE) is a high-power experimental directed-energy weapon based around weaponized microwaves, the MIKE was derived from Active Denial Systems, originally intended for non-lethal crowd dispersal. These weapons pacify targets by instantly heating the body’s water and fat molecules beneath the skin, causing incapacitating temporary pain. Wavelength adjustments to the emitted microwave beam, along with a significant power boost, have turned the MIKE into an incredibly lethal weapon that could literally boil a human from the inside, set flammable objects on fire with continued exposure, and explode sealed objects containing liquids due to the increased pressure from steam building up inside. The MIKE compensates for its limited range and high energy consumption with its sheer power. Thick metal shielding provides partial protection, but the MIKE’s microwave beam can easily penetrate body armor, car doors and storage tanks. In terms of practical usage, the MIKE is best described as “Flamethrower 2.0”. Both share the same battlefield role, but the microwave cannon uses advanced technology to bypass armor and attack from the inside instead of spraying a target with ignited flammable liquids. = 12. The HMG (H'eavy '''M'achine 'G'un) is a belt-fed, crew-served mounted heavy weapon developed by Schwarz Systems USA. It is arguably one of the most powerful non-explosive weapon. The HMG is a single barrel heavy machine gun that fires the .50 Caliber BMG round. It is a heavy and cumbersome weapon and cannot be used unless it is mounted on a vehicle or a barricade, or carried by a Nanosuit soldier. Its heavy weight is compensated for by its sheer power, and accuracy that surprisingly can get past medium range. The HMG is powerful against any type of enemy infantry, being capable of taking outC.E.L.L. troopers in two shots at close ranges. It is one of the best weapons, besides explosives, against Ceph Heavies andPingers. It has a built-in reflex sight that simplifies sighting, until it is detached. Like other heavy weapons it can not reload. = 13. Chain Gun - is a gatling gun available for individual use (or at least individuals wearing CMC armor). The chain-gun cannon was the standard issue armament of marines. Fires a hail of bullets that results a splash damage. Battle & Sniper Rifle(s) AS50new.jpg|AS50 Free-shipping-3D-paper-model-font-b-gun-b-font-StarCraft-2-Terran-C10-specter-sniper.jpg|C-10 Canister Rifle Mgs4 (17).jpg|M14 EBR HEVRifle_SC2_Phys1.jpg|HEV Commando Rifle C2_dsg1.jpg|DSG1 Precision Rifle 8-C2.jpg|DSG-1 - Customization M2014_Gauss.jpg|M2014 Gauss Rifle Crysis2-GaussGun.jpg|Gauss Rifle - Customization Talker Bolter.jpg|Stalker Bolter = 01. '''Accuracy International AS50 - is a semi-automatic high-powered sniper rifle. .50 BMG sniper/anti-materiel rifle manufactured by British firearms producer Accuracy International. The AS50 enables operators to engage targets at very long range with high accuracy using explosive or incendiary ammunition. The AS50 employs a gas operated semi-automatic action and muzzle brake, allowing for lower recoil than the AW50 bolt-action rifle and faster target acquisition. The rifle is highly transportable, ergonomic and lightweight. It can be disassembled in less than three minutes and serviced without tools. = 02. C-10 Canister Rifle - is canister rifle issued to ghosts. It is constructed out of neosteel and polymer. Although the Mk. VI is unwieldy in the hands of others, ghosts are able to use it as both an automatic weapon and as an anti-personnel sniper rifle, capable of a one-shot kill. The weapon fires 25mm antipersonnel rounds. These rounds appear to be charged with energy instead of relying purely on conventional explosives and have the power to destroy siege tanks from the inside. The Mk. VI is also equipped with a flashlight,10 can fire EMP rounds that punch through shields and deplete energy sources, lockdown rounds, and has retained the low frequency targeting laser that is used to guide tactical nuclear missiles and now drop pods to their intended destination. The accuracy of ghosts has improved thanks to the Mk. VI containing a magnetic grid tracker to verify coordinates. = 03. Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR) - is an American selective fire military rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm (.308 caliber) NATO cartridge, a variant of the VENERABLE M14, built for use with units of United States Naval Special Warfare Command, such as the Navy SEALs. It has also been adopted for limited use by the Army and Marines. The weapon takes the standard M14 action and barrel assembly and adds a telescoping stock, a pistol grip, a different front sight, multiple accessory rails, and a beefier muzzle brake in place of the standard flash suppressor. A plastic handguard and M68 Close Combat Optic (CCO) are also added as standard external accessories, though the optic is almost always replaced with a magnifying scope to be used in a designated marksman role. = 04. The HEV rifle (a.k.a. "commando rifle") - is a sniper rifle of terran design. Bolt-fed, it is equipped with a scope and two laser targeters. It can fire both HEV and Mk. 12 penetrator rounds.2 The barrel can be mounted on a tripod. = 05. M2014 Gauss Rifle - is a mass accelerator weapon. Unlike other weapons, it fires slugs of high-density alloys, such as tungsten carbide and depleted uranium, at velocities up to eight times the speed of sound. the rifle supersedes previous generations of .50cal sniper rifles, combining increased power and muzzle velocity with reduced recoil. Its unrivaled muzzle velocity provides a greater range, less bullet drop and less wind drift than its nearest rivals, bypassing the inherent cost and physical limitations of conventional firearms. The M2014 was developed from coilgun technology, using magnetic fields to hyper-accelerate projectiles to unprecedented speeds. Powered by a new 8-mega-joule prototype capacitor bank using solid-state switches and high-energy-density capacitors, the rifle’s stopping power is unmatched. = 07. Stalker Bolter - is a scoped long-range variant of the standard Bolter. The Stalker Bolter favors precision over brute force. Depending on modifications, it can serve as a battle rifle or a sniper weapon. Explosive Launcher(s) 800px-MGS4-MGL.jpg|MGL Grenade Launcher L-TAG.jpg|L-TAG JAW.jpg|JAW C2_swarmer.jpg|Swarmer = 01. MGL-140 - A man portable grenade launcher capable of repeat fire. Holds six 40mm grenades in a revolver style cylinder, providing a significant boost to the average infantryman's firepower. A rail system enables it to be fitted with accessories such as a flashlight or foregrip. The best weapon for eliminating multiple enemies simultaneously. = 02. The Launcher – Tactical Airburst Grenades (L-TAG) is an advanced grenade launcher, it fires a variety of 60mm large-caliber smart grenades, and has seen limited use as a tactical weapon with Special Forces. Urban combat environments are the classic domain for indirect fire such as mortars and grenade launchers. The L-TAG provides increased capabilities by giving operators even more control over when and how a grenade should detonate. With the L-TAG, players can bounce grenades around corners or deploy minefields with relative ease. The extra technology contained within each smart grenade comes at a price however, increasing overall projectile weight and complexity while limiting the amount of explosive and propellant. This results in a reduced effective range compared to other systems. As a safety precaution and for increased tactical use, L-TAG grenades include a proximity sensor that can differentiate between friend and foe. = 03. The Joint Anti-Tank Weapon - short JAW - is the latest in man-portable, lightweight disposable recoilless anti-tank weapon. The JAW is able to defeat modern tanks, armored vehicles and also groups of infantry with its dual-purpose tandem HEAT warhead. Designed for urban combat and long distance engagements alike, the JAW can be safely used from enclosed rooms and bunkers against nearby threats, but also has the option to use limited SACLOS guidance to defeat moving targets and even helicopters at ranges exceeding 500m when aiming down the sights. Being a one-shot weapon, the JAW is issued as ammunition with the empty tube discarded after use. Since the weapon is mainly constructed from lightweight composite materials, anti-armor specialists usually carry several JAWs at the same time with a minimal impact on movement compared to other infantry equipment. Explosives(s) M17 Frag - Crysis3_2013-05-07_16-45-55-96.jpg|M17 Frag Grenades Emp_1.png|M19 EMP Grenade M34 Flashbang - 213174-full.jpeg|M34 Flashbang M18 Smoke Grenades - 213184-full.png|M18 Smoke Grenade REX Charge - 213175-full.png|REX Charge (C4)|thumb C3-C4.jpg|Examining information about the REX Charge.|thumb = 01. The M17 Fragmentation Grenade is an explosive device, will then throw the grenade strongly, landing around 25 meters away, depending on the direction of throwing and the terrain. The grenades will bounce off of hard surfaces and roll on the ground for a while before detonating. Grenades will cook for 5 seconds before exploding. Just before detonating, the visor will say: "Hand loss imminent". = 02. Smoke Grenade - is primarily used to mask the player's movements, as well as blocking enemies' sight, as they will typically stop firing if a Smoke Grenade explodes right in front of them. This allows the player to approach the enemy or reposition themselves without being attacked. The Smoke Grenade is also a useful close quarter combat equipment. By throwing it into a building, the smoke will block occupier's sight. This allows the player to charge through unprovoked. It can also be used as a distraction. Throwing a Smoke Grenade in front of a barricade of enemies or a heavily defended area will alert the enemies and trick them into focusing on where the smoke is coming from. This allows the player to easily eliminate them or evade them with less opposition noticing their presence. = 03. The Nano Disruptor or Electro-Magnetic Pulse (EMP) Grenade is an advanced electronic grenade. The Nano Disruptor emits a small electro-magnetic pulse upon detonation that disables any electronic devices nearby. The Nano Disruptor grenade is more spherical than other grenades, making it easier to distinguish. As their name suggests, there are primarily an anti-Nanosuit weapon, able to deny the Nanosoldiers use of any of their suit modes and disabling their HUD and radar. They are rarer than other grenades, They are very effective to droids and any alien machinary. = 04. M34 Flashbang Grenade is a stun grenade to blind enemies. Upon detonation the grenade will temporarily blind and deafen everyone within its effective range. It is most suitable for close quarters combat situation. The grenade loses its effectiveness in the open because enemies are often widely dispersed. As such, it is recommended that this grenade be used only in buildings or closed areas. = 05. Composition-C4 is an explosive consists of two parts; the explosive and a remote detonator. The explosive can be attached to walls and has enough power to put a tank out of commission, the latter under the name REX Charge. C4 is useful for ambushing infantry as an improvised Claymore. After attracting the attention of a number enemies, the player may place a C4 charge along their path, then cloak and hide. The C4 may then be detonated when the enemy is close enough, exposing the player for a much shorter period of time than if they were to use their normal weapons. Using this tactic may not alway prove effective however, as the enemy may not always wander near enough to the C4. C4 can also be used as an effective "suicide bomb", where the player can covertly place a C4 on a foe and allowing them to regroup with their allies where the explosive is detonated, typically taking out the entire group without using up ammunition. Although considering that C4 is somewhat less abundant than ammunition, the value in this tactic lies in achieving multiple simultaneous kill rather than conserving ammunition. C4 will be thrown farther when the player is in armor mode. This allows players to place C4 from well outside the blast radius, making it effective in quickly taking out groups of enemies rushing at them. Keep in mind that the C4 will still follow a shallow arced path, much like a grenade. C4 is a very effective Anti-Pinger or Anti-Siege Walker weapon. A group of 4 C4s placed in the path of a Pinger and detonated can severely damage it, enough for a LAW to finish it off without hitting its weak point on Post-Human Warrior. Since placing C4 near Pingers is a very dangerous strategy, due to its EMP blast and plasma minigun, using the above armored-throwing technique will help keep players out of the line of fire, letting them bombard the Pinger from a distance. It's recommended that the player locate additional C4s to resupply themselves with, in the event they miss the Pinger. Attachment(s) BF3 Laser Sight Render.png|Laxer sight Thermal Scope menu icon MW2.png|Thermal Scope HAMR Scope menu icon MW3.png|HAMR Scope Reflex Sight menu icon BO.png|Reflex Sight 1 c2_eotech - Reflex Sight.jpg|Reflex Sight 2 Silencer menu icon CoDO.png|Suppressor or Silencer FlashlightLaserpointer.png|Flashlight Hybrid_Scope_menu_icon_MW3.png|Hybrid Sight c2_assault_scope.jpg|Assault Scope Sniper Scope.PNG|Sniper Scope Light Shotgun attachment.PNG|Light Shotgun (Attachment)|thumb|none|link=http://fanon-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Light_Shotgun_att Grenade Launcher Crysis.PNG|Grenade Launcher (Attachment)|thumb|none|link=http://fanon-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Grenade_Launcher Le_holo_decoy_0.jpg|Holographic Decoy (Attachment; Black-Ops Only)|thumb|none|link=http://fanon-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Le_holo_ = 01. Light Shotgun (Masterkey) - a shotgun attachment for assault rifle or battle rifle, which meant for close-combat. = 02. Grenade Launcher - An 40mm under-barrel launcher attachment for assault riflles, allows to launch a grenade when fires. = 03.' Gauss Attachment '- an small underbarrel attachment fires a electromagnetic bullet. = 04. Holographic Decoy - s Trivia *